


Watching

by hamstercheese7



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dominance, Dominant Tashigi, F/M, Hand Jobs, I stayed up till 6AM writing this, Kissing, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Smut, Submissive!Smoker, Tashigi is on a power high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamstercheese7/pseuds/hamstercheese7
Summary: "A reckless bolt of heat rolled through her and she swallowed. If he wanted to look, then why not...make him look?"One-shot SmoTash, Tashigi is a badass and gets what she wants.
Relationships: Smoker/Tashigi (One Piece)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Watching

Tashigi sighed as she stretched her arms above her head, the feeling of her shoulders popping tiny bursts of euphoria. A small moan left her lips as she tilted her head back, eyes sliding shut, the stiffness fading from her limbs. Smoker’s pen stopped scratching in the silence and she cracked an eye open. 

He was watching her. Looking at her from under his browline, like he didn’t want her to notice that he was looking at her. She’d seen that look before, in bars, on shore leave, directed at some of the girls who always hung around the ports. 

The look itself was dark, focused, studying her, picturing her.

Her heart beat a little faster. What was he picturing that made him look at her like that? Was she imagining it? She had to be...but...what if she wasn’t? She  _ needed _ to know. Tashigi brought her arms down, tossing her long hair gently behind her before slowly, stretching her arms outward, arching her back, her sleeveless shirt pulling tight across her breasts. His amber eyes shot right to her, gaze hot, staring more blatantly than she’d ever seen him. Oh. Oh oh  _ oh _ .

Heat sizzled under her skin as she brought her arms down and returned to her reports on the table in front of her, heart pounding. Smoker was back to looking at his own reports, his pen once again moving, the light catching on his pale skin. Acting like he hadn’t just been staring at her while she wasn’t paying attention. 

But she liked that he was looking at her, and wasn’t that an _ intoxicating _ thought?

A reckless bolt of heat rolled through her and she swallowed. If he wanted to look, then why not...make him look? 

She eyed the report in front of her. Troop movements that she had yet to mark down on the map. A giddy bordering manic energy filled her, making her bite her lip as she noted where they needed to be placed. On Smoker’s side of the table. 

The sound of her chair legs scraping lightly against the carpet almost seemed to echo in the small space of their shipside office. The curtain was drawn over the porthole, the light from the lantern over the table a warm yellow, making the deep blue of her halter top seem almost green. It felt like she was noticing all the little details in the room for the first time. 

But especially him. The curve of his neck, the angular, strong sloping of his shoulders, his usual jacket over the back of his chair, the room far too warm for it, the way the cigars sat in his mouth  _ just _ so. Smoker glanced up at her movement, and she noted from under her bangs as she picked up her report that his gaze was sliding down slowly over her frame, catching on her chest before continuing down. Something she could almost,  _ almost _ pass off as him noting the report in her arms if she hadn’t caught him looking at her just a few moments before. 

Tashigi stalked towards him, pressing the folder against her body, the top just brushing against the swell of her breasts, and stepped over to his side. She said nothing as she leaned over his shoulder, setting the folder down on the table. He ignored her, which would be normal, afterall.

She was going to make him look at her with those eyes. A little thrill went through her, the blood pumping faster in her veins. She opened the folder, flicking gently through the papers, taking up  _ his _ space as she pretended to double check the locations she needed to mark down. 

Standing just to his side, taking up his peripheral vision, she bent over his shoulder slowly, barely, barely caressing his bare skin with the thin fabric of her shirt as she reached her hand out towards his. She could feel his body heat radiating against her. Looking down at him, she lowered her voice, her lips near to his ear, and murmured “Can I borrow that?” 

Smoker had gone still, his shoulders tightening, his jaw clenching just the smallest bit, his breathing shallowing. But it was his eyes. He was looking straight ahead, not at her at all. Like he couldn’t. Her breathing quickened as she continued to reach for the pen in his hand. She was going to interrupt him, make him wait until she was done, make him unable to ignore her. 

Her arm just, just, brushed against the taut muscle of his forearm, her fingers hovering a few millimeters from his own much larger ones, waiting for him to surrender. Smoker stopped writing, and she noted the way his knuckles had gone white against the implement in his hand. A heady spark of lust coiled in her stomach, making her very aware of the way her bralette rubbed against her nipples.

Tashigi breathed in slowly, letting her breasts whisper against his bare skin, knowing that if he turned his head only a little, he’d see the way her nipples peaked against the fabric. His thumb gave an imperceptible twitch as he painstakingly tilted the pen towards her waiting fingers. She grasped it and pulled it slowly from his grasp, letting it drag against the skin between his thumb and forefinger, letting the tip tickle against his wrist as she pulled her arm a few inches away from his. She’d need to lean a little farther over, cross in front of him to begin marking the map. 

She placed her other hand on the back of his chair, her knuckles brushing against Smoker’s spine as she reached across him, setting the pen tip down against the paper. He’d gone completely still, his breathing almost imperceptible. He was looking resolutely at the wall across from them as the cigars in his mouth gradually burned down. 

She marked down the first placement on her list, looking down at her folder, her hair cascading forward, the tips brushing against the sculpted muscle of Smoker’s bicep. There, out of the corner of her eye, she caught him swallowing, the pretty way his throat moved igniting a sudden ache between her legs. 

She took her time placing the next two, enjoying the way he gave up staring at the wall, his eyes now focusing on watching the movement of her fingers shifting the pen back and forth across the table. The light gave her skin a deeper color, the muscles from wielding a sword visibly flexing with each delicate movement. 

Just as his breathing deepened, she lifted the pen slowly from the paper, deliberately bringing it to her lips. His eyes followed, freezing just before landing on her, but she knew he could see her out of the corner of his vision. Tashigi rubbed the warm metal back and forth against her pink pouting lower lip, keeping her eyes on the map, before opening her mouth just a little wider and placing it between her lips, her tongue pressing against the end. 

Her breathing quickened, fogging up the metal end as she pushed the pen further into her mouth, letting out a tiny hum, before dragging it slowly back and forth, wrapping her lips around it, almost obscenely. Smoker tensed, the movement against her chest making her bite down around the object in her mouth just the littlest bit. The sound of her tongue against it, sticking slightly was loud between them. That’s when she felt it, the searing heat of his gaze on her, staring, his breathing speeding up.

Tashigi opened her mouth wider, letting the pen drag her lower lip down before suddenly snapping her eyes to his and catching him in the act. Their eyes locked, Smoker freezing like a lamb before a wolf, his pupils dilating under her piercing gaze. Oh yes, she’d caught him and there was no going back now.

Keeping her eyes locked with his, she dragged her tongue around the end of the pen. She could see his fist clench tightly on the table, practically feel his pulse against her as she slowly pulled it out of her mouth, and dragged the wet tip down his arm, following the lines of his muscles until she reached the table and gently set it down instead of returning it to his hand. He’d have to pick it back up. This was the true point of no return. He could end this right now, let it go, go back to only watching her when she wasn’t looking. 

She waited, holding his gaze. He didn’t reach for the pen, keeping his hand still on the table. Tashigi held his gaze as she let go of the back of his chair, trailing the fingers of her left hand up his spine, the touch making Smoker let out a startled breath, a small plume of cigar smoke erupting towards the ceiling.

His skin was hot and smooth under the tips of her nails as she traced the muscle of his shoulder to his neck, and up tortuously slow to his chin, the stubble rough against her skin. She pressed her thumb along the underside of his jaw before coming to a stop and taking his chin between her thumb and forefinger, applying just enough force to make him turn and look at her. The amber was just a slim ring around his pupils. His breathing coming in rapid little pants from his open mouth. Tashigi shivered from the desire in his gaze as she reached out with her remaining hand and wrapped her fingers around his wrist. 

Smoker’s pulse pounded under her grip as she lifted his arm, the muscles in his forearm twitching as she brought his hand closer and closer until the back of his knuckles brushed against her nipple. A ragged noise escaped from the hollow of his throat and she almost smiled, letting her lips tilt upwards into something almost sinister. The way he was staring at her really was something, the naked hunger in his eyes stunning. Men always thought she was cute, needing protection, they so rarely looked at her like they wanted her to devour them.

She was the only thing he saw and it made the breath hitch in her throat. 

Tashigi placed his hand down against his side, making sure to firmly press his palm against the cool leather. She licked her lips, her legs trembling slightly as she turned towards him, and without breaking eye contact, lifted her leg over his wide lap, being sure to glide the muscle of her calf against his thigh as she placed her foot down on the floor and stood over him. With a purposeful movement, she plucked the cigars from his mouth and placed them in the ashtray on the table, turning away for just a moment before turning back to pin him with her gaze.

He swallowed as he looked up at her. And wasn’t that just the prettiest sight? His skin was flushed, the pink tinge traveling down his chest, his rapid breathing making him gleam with a thin sheen of sweat, his lips parted. His other hand was still on the desk, his wrist brushing against her hip. His dark eyes looking at her like that made her ache.

She needed to do something about that ache. 

Bending her knees, Tashigi lowered herself down onto Smoker’s lap. The width of his waist stretched her hips wide, making her let out a little sound of satisfaction as she felt the heat of him through his jeans. He was trembling, his body taut below her. His eyes traveled down her form slowly, his tongue darting out to wet his lips as she ground herself slowly against him, the ache between her legs making her breathless. 

She leaned back, moving her hips against his, the friction delicious as she brought her hands up, sliding her glasses on top of her head before running her fingers through her hair, letting a moan curl out from her lips. Smoker’s wrist moved, his hand brushing against her side and settling on her hip, his fingers digging in. But Tashigi didn’t want him to touch her. 

Not yet. 

In a flash, her finger wrapped tightly around his wrist, the muscles in her bare shoulder standing out as she forcefully pushed his offending hand down against the chair. She leaned forward, ghosting her lips over his ear and whispered, “ _ Stay. _ ”

The whispered curse turned whimper that left his mouth sent a throb of heat through her. She slowly uncurled her fingers from around his wrist, caressing her fingers along his forearm, over his bicep and across his shoulder before dragging one finger down his chest in a long sensuous stroke. 

His hips flexed below her as she gently ran her tongue around the shell of his ear, nipping at his ear lobe. Smoker bucked against her, but his hands stayed where she put them. He was obeying her, the throbbing between her legs intensifying to new dizzying heights. The man who commanded an entire Marine Base, who demanded absolute obedience from his soldiers, who barked orders and got compliance without even trying, was  _ obeying _ her.

She could almost come from that thought alone.

Tashigi lapped her way down Smoker's neck, following the muscle with her tongue, to his pulse point. She sank her teeth into the tender flesh there, letting out a pleased growl as his hips thrust up against her. She let go agonizingly slow, grazing her teeth against his collar bone before leaning back and admiring her handiwork. 

Smoker was breathing hard, the red mark stark against his pale skin. His eyes were half lidded in pleasure, flicking between her lips and her breasts. A sinful grin formed on her lips as she pressed her hips forward, arching her back, placing one hand on his shoulder to glide upward into his hair, the silky strands tickling the skin between her fingers. He tilted his head up, leaning into her touch and let out a hiss as she sank her fingers into his scalp and pulled him towards her. 

His breath was hot against the smooth skin of her neck, the stubble on his chin making her bite her lip as she gently pressed his face into the hollow between her breasts. 

He looked up at her as she resumed grinding her hips against his, now able to feel his straining erection against her clit. Her hands shook just the slightest as she brought them to her chest, and slid them over her sides before coming to a rest on either side of her sensitive mounds. 

The fabric of her shirt was almost too much against her nipples as she squeezed them against the sides of his face. He gazed at her before his eyes slid shut and he turned his head slightly, pressing his lips in open mouthed kisses against her soft flesh. His tongue was hot against her, the fabric quickly becoming damp from his ministrations. His eyes reopened as he reached her nipple, gazing at her, need burning in their depths as he closed his hot mouth around her and sucked. 

She moaned, bucking against him, the sensation like lightning under her skin. He groaned against her as she ground down hard against him, the vibration from his mouth through her skin making her feel like she was burning from the inside out. The pressure against her was just right, with his mouth on her like that and his hard length below her, each thrust a little shockwave of pleasure shaking her to her core. Yes, yes, she could ride this to oblivion.

She tilted his chin up and leaned down, her lips almost, almost touching his as she moaned, the fire inside of her shattering outward. He groaned as she rode out her orgasm on his lap, living for the way he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. She slowed, resuming her slow grinding pace against him, leaning against him for a moment letting out a hum of approval as he pressed kisses against her neck, and back down to her breasts before taking a nipple into his mouth once again. 

As much as Tashigi wanted to let him continue, she wanted something else more, the fire inside of her reigniting. 

She brought her hands to his shoulders and shoved him back against the chair. His eyes blazed as he stared at her, his lips pink. He swallowed, his breathing coming out in harsh pants as she dragged her hands down his chest, her thumbs brushing against his nipples before stopping at his belt. Leaning forwards, their lips nearly touching again, she tapped his belt and purred "Show me. I want to see." 

A tremor went through him as he lifted his hands from where she'd placed them and began to undo his belt. She could feel him shaking as the buckle came undone and he undid the top button on his jeans. 

The backs of Smoker's hands brushed against her inner thighs, the sound of the zipper sliding down made her bite her lip. The moment he began reaching for his cock, she locked her fingers around his wrists again and placed his hands back where they belonged. The moan in the back of his throat did such pretty things to her insides. Did he know just how breathtaking he was? 

Her hands returned to the apex of his thighs, softly sliding into the white hair that trailed downward. His eyes were locked on her hands as she parted his jeans. He bit his lip as she rubbed her thumb across his length, still hidden by his under clothes. 

Her fingers delicately slipped between the last layer and just as she reached his cock, she stopped. "Look at the wall behind me." Smoker's eyes snapped to her face, a truly beautiful blush painting his cheeks. There was a little bit of defiance in his eyes. She tilted her head up, now looking down at him, and ran her fingers over his length, putting a little pressure against the tip. "Look at the wall."

He breathed out harshly but his eyes moved off of her face and towards the wall behind her. A tiny smile turned the corners of her mouth up. She resumed where she left off, slowly pulling the last layer down and revealing him to her. 

His breathing was erratic, broad shoulders almost heaving as she looked down, inspecting him. He was so very pretty, all pink and desperate, hard and thick. She gently wrapped her fingers around his length, sliding her hand up and down. His cock twitched under her ministrations, Smoker's breath catching in his throat. She did so like his little reactions, so restrained, each one so satisfying to win.

Tashigi’s eyes flicked back to his face, to his lips. She reached up, pressing her fingers against his them softly, running her nails across his upper lip before pressing into the wet heat of his mouth. The feeling of his hot tongue making her shiver. He sucked on her digits, tongue sliding over the cleft of each knuckle, slathering her until she pulled them out with a wet pop. 

A gasp left him as she brought her soaked fingers down to his aching manhood, wrapping them around his shaft and pumping him. He shuddered under her, and she grinned as she found the sensitive little spot right below the head and pressed. A whine left his throat as she continued rubbing that spot with each stroke, his hips rutting upward. 

He was so needy, she felt dizzy just watching him flex and thrust against her. Then she felt it, his eyes on her. 

Not at the wall. 

Tashigi immediately removed her hand and tucked him back into his jeans, before grinding her palm in almost harsh strokes against him. He cried out as she gripped his chin with her other hand. She shook her head and sighed as she pinned his cock against his abdomen and his jeans, moving her palm up and down. 

He shivered before her gaze as she frowned at him. "Bad. I asked you to do one little thing," she said as she brought her lips close to his ear. She pressed the heel of her hand against the tip of his manhood and shifted back and forth, pulled a choked moan from Smoker's throat. She pressed feather light kisses against his cheek and whispered, "Apologize." 

He bit his lip, turning away from her gaze, that pretty blush back on his face as she applied more pressure and friction to the sensitive shaft. His eyes closed, a look of pleasure mixed with pain crossed his face, and then reopened. He glanced down at her shoulder and breathed "I'm sorry."

Wasn't that the most incredible sound? Her stomach clenched, the throbbing between her legs returning with a vengeance. He was so very powerful with muscles and reflexes honed against enemies for years, the air of command molded to fit him like a cloak, but here he was, unable to look her in the eye, as he submitted to her. 

He truly was beautiful, she was blessed to witness such a private display.

Tashigi eased off the pressure, pulling the rough material of his pants away from the tip of his length, caressing him with soft circles. "Again." Her voice was strong, she would brook no argument. Smoker's pretty amber orbs shot to her face, and he swallowed before murmuring "I'm sorry," one more time. She smiled softly at him, turning his face towards her and pressed her lips to his forehead. His breath was hot on her neck, and he shuddered against her.

She licked her lips, wanting just a little more. "Good...now thrust until I tell you to stop." He groaned, his cock jumping at her words. He stared at her, the desperation warring with defiance in his eyes. She rubbed her thumb in soothing strokes up and down his length, satisfaction rippling through her as that intoxicating blush spread across his cheeks, the need for pleasure overtaking the defiance in his eyes. Was there anything better than watching him give in to her demands as his hips arched against her fingers? 

His eyes slid nearly closed, focusing on her lips as he began moving against her palm. She moved with him, reveling in the little gasps and needy groans as he began to reach his peak. His breath erratic, his entire body shaking and Tashigi knew he was close. With her other hand, she tilted his face up, and his eyes opened wide, looking at her like she was the only thing tethering him to the earth. 

Wow. She caressed his cheek and breathed, "Now thank me." A soft groan left his mouth, just a few scant millimeters from her own. Their breath combining and touching. His air was hers, and hers was his. She increased her pace just a little, a whimper pulling from his chest. He looked at her and breathed "Thank you," brokenly into her mouth as he gave in fully and completely, orgasm tearing through him, his hips stuttering, an almost sob pulling from deep inside of him. 

The air left her lungs, he was the most exquisite vision she had ever been privileged to witness. As he came down, Tashigi whispered that he could stop, as she tilted his head back and gazed at him. His hair was damp with sweat, and his skin flushed, his eyes half lidded and blissed out. 

Tashigi leaned in and pressed her lips fully to his. He moaned softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, telling him he was good, so good, so pretty. His arms came up and wrapped around her, pulling her close like he couldn’t get enough of her. She stroked her fingers through his hair, pressing soft kisses to his face while he breathed her in, just looking at her. 

They stayed like that for a while until he pulled back and smiled gently at her. She sighed contentedly, and turned around in his lap, deciding to stay there as they resumed their work.

**Author's Note:**

> (I am supposed to be taking a week off from writing, yet here we are.) So uh, I have never written anything like this before. I would love feedback on the smut. It is obviously very light on plot. I just really wanted to practice writing two characters who are just into each other having a good time rather than my normal wheelhouse of "FEELINGS" and "Feelings but there's also sex."  
> Funnily enough, this makes me want to write a series of after care fics.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and you can find me on twitter @buggyisbest


End file.
